


The Blond Fourth Year

by BlueBelle12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, Gay Draco Malfoy, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, M/M, Slightly Homophobic Ron Weasley, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, tw for homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBelle12345/pseuds/BlueBelle12345
Summary: It’s Ginny Weasley’s third year at Hogwarts and everything seems... different. For one, there’s the Triwizard Tournament, and then of course there’s that certain blond fourth year Ginny can’t seem to take her eyes off of...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Ginny’s summer had been two things: long and boring. She longed to go back to Hogwarts. She missed the long and winding halls, she missed the paintings that always seemed to have something to say. She missed everything about hogwarts! Even the thought of Peeves made her feel warm and comforted! Most of all she missed Quidditch. She hoped to make the team this year. The year before Mum hadn’t allowed her to try out. She had said it was far to dangerous and Ginny had decided to not push her luck. Maybe this year. Nothing to dangerous had happened the year before, hopefully she should try out this year! Ginny was a pretty good Quidditch player. She had been sneaking out to take her brother’s brooms and practice during the night. She may not have had the nicest broom, or the nicest set of Quidditch balls, (or even a complete set of Quidditch balls) but Ginny had perseverance. She had practiced long and hard for years. She was ready. She was going to ask about joining the Quidditch team.

“Hey mum?” Ginny asked cautiously. 

She looked at her mum’s face and saw confusion mixed with slight annoyance. Oh no.

“Yes Ginny?” Asked her mum with a sigh. 

Ginny’s heart sank. She would never get a yes when Mum was in a bad mood. But she had already started the conversation so she didn’t really have a choice but ask...

“Do you think I could, I could maybe... erm, try out for the Quidditch team this year?” 

Ginny held her breath and waited for an answer. She hoped with all she had her mum would agree to let her.

“Ginny, we talked about this last year. Quidditch is dangerous, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But mum! That was, it was years ago! Plus Fred and George are in the team. I won’t get hurt, promise!” She argued. 

Her mum was being absurd. It was just Quidditch! She watched as her mum breathed out a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” she said. 

Ginny smiled so wide it felt like her cheeks would be ripped out. She gave her mother a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret it, I should start practicing right away and-”

“But Ginny, I have one condition. If you get a bad enough injury that I have to be owled you have to quit the team, if you even make the team,” lectured her mum. 

“Ok,” Ginny agreed. 

Her mum started to speak again and she frowned. Is it another condition? she wondered.

“We have to pick Harry up from the Dursley’s today so you can’t practice but we are going to the Quidditch World Cup so I suppose you can watch the players and take notes.” 

Ginny smiled.

“Ok, thanks again Mum!” 

In her worries about trying out for Quidditch she had almost forgotten about the Quidditch World Cup. And they were bringing Harry! Ginny had long since gotten over her pathetic schoolgirl crush. Thinking back on it made her blush in embarrassing, but Harry was a nice person to talk to. She hoped they could be friends, and that maybe she could mean more to him than just  
“Ron’s sister”. She ran upstairs and sat on her bed. Maybe the summer could be better after all. 

()

After a couple hours her parents yelled up to her room that they were leaving to get Harry and Hermione. Ginny yelled back goodbye and waited for them to return. After about an hour she heard the door open and she stumbled down the stairs.

“Hi harry,” she said. 

But all she got in response was a quick,

“Erm, hello,” before he went to hang out with Ron. 

She frowned and felt a bit disappointed.

“Hi Ginny!” Hermione said brightly as she followed Ron and Harry.

Hermione’s cheerful manner did little to mask the disappointment blooming in Ginny’s chest.  
Well, you can’t expect a friendship to bloom in a couple minutes. She decided to be friendly towards Harry and hopefully he would return the gesture eventually. Ginny wasn’t sure why becoming friends with Harry was so important to her. It was probably because she had few, well more like no, friends. She had been too caught up in being controlled by the diary in her first year to make friends and in her second year she had been known as “the girl who knew you know who” by almost everyone and known as “muggleborn killer” by a few particularly nasty students. Either way, it made it nearly impossible to make friends. Last year she had thrown herself into her studies, substituting grades and books for friends. She hoped this year could be different, and that maybe her nicknames would be gone- or at least fewer than the year before. She knew it was unlikely but still, she could hope. 

()

“Dinner!” Called her mum.

“Coming!” A chorus of voices responded.

Ginny heard thumping on the stairs and someone yell, “No running in the halls!” 

“We’re not at Hogwarts Percy, or did you forget? You prefect badge and head boy status mean nothing here at the burrow!” 

Ginny knew it was Fred and Percy, arguing as usual. She heard a loud sigh as she walked down the stairs and took a seat at the dinner table. Dinner that night was a loud mix of complimenting the food and talking about how exited everyone was for the Quidditch World Cup.

“It’s gonna be amazing Harry. Just Bloody Brilliant!” Ron said excitedly.

Harry had just shrugged awkwardly and agreed. Nobody seemed to notice how uncomfortable Harry felt- everyone except Ginny. She went to bed that night thinking about Quidditch and friends. She dreamt about going to the Quidditch World Cup. She dreamt that one of the Quidditch players asked her to compete with them and that Ginny helped them to win the World Cup. It was a fabulous dream.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the quidditch World Cup! But are things all that they seem?

Chapter two

Ginny woke up early the next morning- too early. She and the rest of the family met up with the Diggory’s. Mr. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory, and their son Cedric were waiting for them. Mr. Diggory was standing by something, it looked to be a smallish object protruding from the ground. Mr. Diggory kept talking about the Quidditch match that Harry had the lost the year before to Cedric. It was exhausting really, hearing him brag about his son’s Quidditch abilities. When Ginny glanced over at Cedric she saw his face was bright red, probably from embarrassment. She felt bad for him. Ginny listened as her dad explained that the object in the ground was a portkey. When they touched it, it would take them to the Quidditch World Cup. They were warned to not let go and also that the sensation of being transported was far from pleasant. Mum told everyone to form a circle around the portkey.

“On the count of three we all touch the portkey, okay?” Said Dad.

“Okay,” came a mix of voices.  
“One, two, THREE!” 

Ginny thrust out her hand and grabbed the portkey. She shut her eyes tight and felt a strange sucking feeling in her stomach. Her head hurt painfully and she felt like she was going to be sick. It was over in less than a couple of seconds and Ginny opened her eyes. She felt a tiny bit a relief when she saw that her siblings were just as flustered as she was. Ginny followed her family to a tent, when she looked inside she saw just how big it really was. There were multiple rooms and carpeting. It looked like a small house.

“Everyone, make yourself at home,” Mum said. 

Ginny explored the tent (if you could call it that) and found a kitchen. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins were standing there. They all waited until her parents told everyone the game was starting. Ginny followed everyone (it seemed like she was doing this a lot) to where the Quidditch game was happening. The game was wonderful. The crowds were cheering and the snacks were great. Ginny cheered for her team and felt pure happiness. Today has been perfect. Once it was halftime the family made there way back to the tent. Everyone was running around and talking excitedly about the game.

“Did you see her?”

“Yeah I did.”

“So beautiful.”

“And that play!”

“Yeah it was awesome!” 

Voices clambered on top of each other, cheering for the plays they loved and complaining about the other team. It was great. Suddenly her dad came running in.

“We’ve got to go. Now.” 

He looked scared. Ginny felt her heart drop. If her dad was scared, it must be serious. George started to ask why but her dad cut him off.

“No time for questions, we’ve got to go, right now!” 

Everyone followed him out of the tent and Ginny saw something in the sky that only made the terror she felt grow. A glowing green and white snake with a skull. The dark mark. The mark of death eaters, of you know who. They were here. She started running as fast as she could away from the murderous sign. She heard screams and saw fires start. She screamed when she saw one start only a couple feet away from her. She sprinted into the forest near the Quidditch site. She curled herself up into a ball under a tree and whimpered. Why do the bad things always happen when I’m happy? She waited for awhile before she heard leaves rustling. Ginny pulled out her wand and stood up. She didn’t know many offensive spells but there was always obscuro which would create a blindfold over her attackers eyes or expelliarmus which would cause the attackers wand to fly out of their hand. As soon as the stranger was in eyesight Ginny pulled out her wand. 

“Expelliarmus!” She yelled and pointed her wand. 

She didn’t wait to see if it worked for her to yell another spell, “obscuro!” 

“Hey! Jeez calm down it’s just me,” the stranger said. 

Except it wasn’t a stranger, it was Fred or possibly George. Even after years of living with the twins, Ginny could hardly tell them apart.

“Oh, sorry,” Ginny said.

She was sorry. But also a bit proud she managed to hex her older brother. 

“Dad! We found her!” Fred or George yelled. We? Soon her dad came running towards her. Accompanying him was the other twin, Mum, and Percy.

“Where’s Ron and Harry? And Hermione?” Ginny asked. She hoped they were ok. 

“We... can’t find them,” her mum admitted.

What?! Ginny’s hand’s clenched. Where were they? 

“We have to go look for them!”

“That’s what we were doing Ginny. We were looking for you and the rest when we found you,” explained Percy. “You’re right though, we should get back to looking.” 

They searched the forest for the others as everyone explained what had happened.

“...we were running out of the tent when we saw the..” he dropped his voice lower, as thought it was a bad word, “...dark mark...” his voice returned to its normal, quiet, tone, “then you started running and we tried to chase after you but then somebody shot out fire and we were separated. Then we realized that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were gone too. I guess we got separated from them during the time when we chased after you. Ginny felt guilty. It was her fault everyone had gotten separated! Apparently her brother could sense her guilt because he said “now Ginny, don’t blame yourself!” 

The other brother chipped in with a “yeah, blame those filthy death eaters.” Mum sent him a glare.  
“What? It’s true. She’s gonna have to find out sometime,” he said.

After lots of searching, they finally found the trio and everything was sorted out. Apparently they also started chasing after Ginny, but Hermione and Ron realized Harry was missing so they left to go look for him. They did find him but were unable to find everyone else so they ran out into the woods so they could get away from the fires. Ginny’s mum and dad said that it was okay and that they were just glad that everyone was safe but she could see the look of worry plastered across their face. They were scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’ve finished the first 12 chapters for this fic, and there should be around 30 in all. I’ll be posting the first five today, and if they get some attention I’ll post the rest very soon. If not, I’ll be posting one chapter every day until I’ve caught up with what I’ve written so far. Reviews and kudos are suuuper appreciated! Especially reviews like “when are you updating!?” Or “update already!” Since those are super motivational. Eventually I’ll start updating weekly, but for now, enjoy!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny meets an unexpected ally on the hogwarts express

Chapter three

Ginny got onto the Hogwarts express and waved goodbye to her mum. It was her third year and yet she still watched a few tears fall from her mum’s face. Every single year she had gone to Hogwarts her mum had cried. Every single year. Last year her mum had almost decided she couldn’t go to Hogwarts. That was fun, she thought bitterly.

“But mum!”, she had cried. “It’s not fair! Ron gets to go- and so does Harry!”

“Ron and Harry weren’t abducted by-

“I wasn’t abducted!”

“Well you were being controlled by” Mum had dropped her voice into a whisper “you know who’s diary.”

They had argued for weeks before her Dad had finally stepped in and convinced her mum to allow her to go. Her mum hadn’t let her play Quidditch that year but Ginny figured it was better to just be happy she could return to Hogwarts.

Thankfully the year before had been pretty calm. Sure, Sirius black the killer had been on the loose but he hadn’t caused much harm. Plus, she had overheard Ron and Harry talking about Sirius Black during the summer and judging from the tone of voice they were using, Ron and Harry had gone after and even met the killer. If Ron could survive it, so could she.  
Unfortunately the year had been terrible. Teasing, name calling, bullying, you name it. It seemed like everyone hated Ginny. But at least she had gotten to go.

Ginny had thought her mum was being irrational. She still thought her mum had been being irrational. Frankly, she was worried her mum wouldn’t let them go back to Hogwarts after what happened at the Quidditch World Cup but thankfully it seemed that although what had happened was scary- it didn’t need to interfere with their education. Thank goodness, she thought.

Ginny sat down in her seat. When the chocolate trolley came along she politely refused. It wasn’t that she didn’t like candy, she just didn’t have any spare money to buy it with. 

Pretty soon after that, a strange girl came to her seat. She said something but Ginny wasn’t paying attention to her words. Ginny was transfixed by her beauty. The girl had long blond hair and huge triangle shaped glasses covering her eyes. They were silver, with specks of grey and blue. Ginny was sure she had never seen prettier eyes. 

“So?”, the girl asked.

“Oh um, what were you saying? I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” Ginny stuttered. Something about this girl made her stomach flutter and her head swim. It made it hard to pay attention. Ginny looked at her face and searched for some sort of emotion. She was expecting hurt or confusion, but instead she saw calm and understanding.

“I understand. It can be easy to get distracted by the things in life. I often find myself confused in conversation. I was asking if you wanted a copy of the quibbler? My dad writes it. This year he said I could help sell them. Would you like one?” The blond girl asked.

“Oh um, sure.” Ginny cleared her voice and tried to clear her head. “I’d love a copy. Do you want to sit with me?” Ginny crossed her fingers and hoped she said yes. There was something about this girl. She was beautiful of course but also seemed like a good person. A kindred spirit, you could say. She wanted to get to know this strange, beautiful, girl.

The girl looked around the train. “I would sit with you but I should try to sell, the rest of these quibblers,” she said with a sigh. God, even her sighs seem graceful, Ginny swooned.

Ginny sighed. The girl had a large stack of magazines tucked under her arm. Ginny knew most people wouldn’t be so kind and buy them. She hoped that at least the girl wouldn’t be made fun of but Ginny knew she would probably get teased and, speaking from experience, Ginny didn’t want the girl to get teased.

“What if I helped you sell them during the dinner at Hogwarts?” Ginny asked. She didn’t want the girl going around selling them but if she was with her then maybe she could at least stop some of the bullies from teasing her. 

The girl looked at her happily. “That sounds great!” The blond slid into the seat next to her. Well, she didn’t really slide. Her movement was more like she was gliding or floating above the air. The girl reminded her of water spirt. Like the kind she had seen in books.

“Before I forget to ask, what’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Luna Lovegood. Who are you?”

“I’m Ginny. Ginny Weasley.” So this was Luna Lovegood. She couldn’t remember seeing her around but she had overheard the cruel whispers of loony Lovegood. She searched Luna’s face for signs of worry or hurt but all she found was happiness. Did the cruel whispers not affect her?

“Well hello Ginny. What year are you in? This is my fourth,” Luna asked.

“I’m in my third.” Ginny couldn’t believe she wasn’t already leaving. Her first year mistakes had branded her as the girl who opened the chamber of secrets. Most people tried to avoid her when they found out who she was. But hey, maybe this year could be different. Maybe some of them had forgotten about the chamber of secrets, or at least didn’t care so much. 

The two girls talked for the entire train ride. It seemed like the train ride lasted for days, but in a good way. Ginny couldn’t get enough of Luna. She seemed so mysterious and intriguing. Ginny couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach whenever Luna opened her mouth.  
She felt as though she had been friends with her for years, instead of hours. 

She found out that Luna was in the Ravenclaw house, she loved selling the quibbler, that there were lots of creatures that most people were afraid of but Luna loved, and that she had a strange friendship with most of the Hogwarts teachers. 

When they got back to the castle Ginny parted ways with luna and sat down at the Gryffindor table while Luna sat at the Ravenclaw one. Dinner was a blur and all Ginny could think about was Luna.

How her hair fell gracefully off her head, how her eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled. Oh, and her smile. It was like sparkling diamonds, she looked so happy. It was an emotion Ginny didn’t see that much. 

After the dinner she made her way to her dorm and collapsed in bed. She feel asleep thinking of Luna.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny’s first day of school; disaster or success?

Chapter four

Ginny woke up and scurried off to her classes. She and Luna didn’t have any together since, she had found out, Luna was a fourth year.  
She hoped the week would go by quickly and that she wouldn’t be assigned too much homework.  
On the first day of her week of classes, she bumped into Luna in the halls. Literally.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. L-let me help y-you,” Ginny stuttered. 

Just the sight of Luna made her head swim and her stomach flutter. What was it about this girl that makes me so nervous? Normally Ginny was headstrong and confident, she rarely backed down from a fight. Everyone knew that, but being around Luna made her trip over her words and butterflies fill her stomach. Nervous, but exited butterflies.  
Ginny blushed and picked up the books Luna had dropped when they bumped together.

“It’s ok, I’ve dropped my books loads of times, I’m sure one more drop won’t hurt,” Luna said calmly. 

She smiled as Ginny handed some of the books back to her. How was she managing to stay so calm? She began to panic a bit on the inside.

“Erm, yeah, sorry,” Ginny said with a nervous laugh.

She was having a hard time deciding whether she loved being with Luna or hated being with her. She always got so, so- so nervous around Luna but she was so beautiful and mysterious. She was so calm and kind, and seemed so understanding. Ginny longed to get to know her- to spend time with her. Luna made her feel a way nobody else did. 

“I’ve got to get to classes now, we can talk later?” Asked Ginny.

Ugh, did I really just say that? Way to be lame Ginny. Ginny was afraid that Luna would think she was lame or weird after saying that but fortunately Luna smiled, said,

“Of course.” And walked to her classes. 

Ginny sighed in awe. She had the best walk. Is that a thing? Do people have different ways to walk? Do people notice the way I walk? She shrugged and pulled out her list of classes. 

Today she had Herbology with Hufflepuff, then Charms with Ravenclaw, then she had lunch. After lunch was Care of Magical creatures with Slytherin, and her last class was History of Magic with... Ravenclaw again.  
Ugh. Ginny liked most of her classes but Professor Binns made everything so boring. Herbology with Professor Sprout wasn’t too bad though. 

Ginny hurried to the greenhouse, where Professor Sprout was getting ready to teach them about a pink plant with pink pods held in the leaves.

“Now that everyone is here, I will start teaching you about this plant. Does anyone know what it is?” 

Ginny remembered seeing it before. Had Ron said something about them? Oh... wasn’t it... that they made some creature sneeze? Trolls? Professor sprout called on a brown haired Hufflepuff student. She looked very kind, Ginny couldn’t remember hearing the girl tease her the year before. 

“I believe it’s a puffapod,” the girl said.  
“That is correct! Five points to Hufflepuff. Does anyone know what the puffapod does?” 

Oh! I know this one. Ginny raised her hand.

“Ginny?” Professor Sprout asked.

“The puffapod can cause dizziness when it blooms. Trolls are allergic to it too.”

“That is correct. Five points to Gryffindor. The puffapod has a rather particular way of blooming. Does anyone know how?” When nobody raised their hand Professor Sprout continued. “When the Puffapod comes in contact with a solid surface, it will immediately sprout. Now, as for you homework...” 

()

Ginny walked out of class, now with her first assignment of the year. She had to write an essay on the properties of a puffapod. Great, she thought sarcastically. 

In charms they learned the cheering charm. They weren’t allowed to practice it in class though. Charms homework was to write a page on how the cheering charm was invented. 

At lunch she worked on her Herbology essay. Then it was time for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. She walked to his hut and pulled out her book. It was a nasty looking book. It was covered in matted fur and looked to have fangs clasping the side. She wondered how she was expected to open the darn thing. Hagrid was waiting by his hut for everyone to arrive. 

“Hullo everyone! You all can call me Hagrid, ther’ll be no need for Professor in my class,” Hagrid said cheerily. 

He looked so exited. Ginny smiled.

“Today we’ll be ‘learnin ‘bout flobberworms.” Hagrid pulled out a what looked to be a giant worm.  
“Now the flobberworm has some interesting properties...”

()

It turned out that learning about flobberworms was dreadfully boring. Ginny had hoped to learn about something more interesting, like the hippogriff Ron got to learn about the year before! She guessed that after the Malfoy disaster last year, Hagrid was going to teach about less dangerous creatures. One perk about Magical Creatures was that they weren’t assigned much homework, so that was nice.  
Ginny walked slowly to her next class and worked on her Puffapod essay. She was in no hurry to get to History of Magic. She could probably skip class and Professor Binns wouldn’t notice. Sure, she would get in trouble with Professor McGonnagall but... no. She wanted to make friends this year, and losing the house points wouldn’t help. 

()  
Once she was in History, Ginny pulled out her homework and worked on it. By the time class was over she had finished all of her Herbology homework and half of her Charms paper.

She walked back to her dorm and sat down in the common room. She saw her brother and his friends all huddled up on a couch. They were saying something to Harry and he kept arguing that he was fine. She sighed. She wished she could have a friendship like that. Someone who cared about her, and asked her how she was doing. Someone to meet up with after classes and someone she could pass notes. But, she didn’t. 

So she decided to go to the library and work on her homework. Besides, who needs friends anyway?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A “study” date with Luna.

Chapter five

Ginny hopped through the fat lady’s portrait into the hall. She winced when her bag of books slammed against her leg. Normally she didn’t carry so many books but she was going on a study date with Luna and wasn’t sure what they were going to do exactly... 

()

Ginny arrived in the library and found a table to sit at. She fiddled with her nails as she waited for Luna. When will she be here? Is she ditching me? Maybe standing me up? No, you can’t be stood up if you aren’t going on a date. Right?  
Ginny wasn’t totally sure what qualified as being stood up. She just hoped that Luna arrived. After about five minutes (but felt like 3 hours) Luna arrived. She was holding a few books. Ginny gestured towards the empty seat next to her.

“You can sit here, if you want.”

“Thank you,” Luna said as she sat down in the empty seat. Luna pulled out a hair clip and used it to secure a few strands of hair. 

“Erm, now that you’re here, what would y-you like to work on? We could do charms, or- or potions. Although I suck at potions. Maybe we could study, um transfiguration. Or um, maybe care of magical creatures?” Ginny sighed internally. 

She had started rambling. Rambling! Ginny Weasley didn’t ramble! Or stutter! Or feel like butterflies were flying in her stomach whenever she talked to people or start feeling nervous. Well, she guessed she’d established that Luna made her do lots of things she didn’t normally do. But despite all of the nerves and stuttering, all Ginny wanted to do was spend time with Luna. “Oh no, Luna... she probably thinks I’m crazy or stupid or both,” thought Ginny. She looked up at Luna, expecting to see that she was weirded out or maybe that she pitied Ginny. But instead she saw a smile.

“Care of magical creatures is my favorite. We could always study that.”

Ginny shot her a grateful smile.

“Ok.” Ginny started to take out her Care of Magical Creatures book.

“We don’t need that, I’ve got some really interesting books right here,” Luna interrupted. 

“Um... ok,” Ginny said. She was confused. Luna pulled out a book with a brilliantly illustrated cover. Then she opened it up and started reading.

()()()

It turned out that Luna’s book was filled with lots of interesting magical creatures. It talked about unicorns and hippogriffs and so many other creatures. Eventually they got to the topic of thestrals.

“Erm, Luna? What is a thestral?”

“You mean the creatures that pull the carriages?” Ginny looked at her in confusion. Pulled the carriages? 

“Wait, the carriages aren’t pulled by anything. I thought they were magicked to fly by themselves.”  
“No, they are pulled by thestrals. You can only see the thestrals if you’ve witnessed a death though, so it’s not surprising you can’t see them,” Luna explained.

“Oh, can you see them?” Asked Ginny.

“Yes,” Luna said sadly. Noticing Ginny’s curiosity Luna explained further, “my mum dies when I was eight. She was a bit crazy and she loved to experiment with magic. One day her experimenting went wrong and,” Luna gestured with her hands. “I saw her die,” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Ginny said in what she hoped to be a comforting tone.

“Thank you. Here’s what the thestrals look like.” Luna held up a piece of paper she had been drawing on.

The thestrals looked like Pegasus but bonier and more scary looking. They had almost no fur and grey skin seemed to hang from the bones. It was a great drawing.

“Wow. I didn’t know you were such a good artist!” Luna blushed.

“Thank you,” she said shyly. “Most people are scared of thestrals but I think they’re quite nice. Sometimes I find them in the forbidden forest, they always come up to me and I’ve never gotten attacked. I find them to be peaceful creatures.”

Ginny wondered if Luna knew that the forbidden forest was, well, forbidden. Judging by the tone of voice she used when talking about it she either (a, didn’t care, or (b, didn’t know. 

Probably a mix of both. 

“Maybe sometime you can take me to see them,” Ginny said quickly and instantly regretted saying it.  
Thestrals seem to be important to her, what if I’m being too personal? Will she get mad? Ugh, WHY AM I SO NERVOUS? Ginny screamed out her thoughts. Her stomach was doing that weird butterfly-fluttery thing again and her hands were cold and clammy. Thankfully Luna didn’t seem mad at all.

“Maybe I should. Do you want to go to hogsmead with me sometime?” Luna asked.

“Yeah. That sounds perfect.” 

()

The study date at the library had been a success! Luna didn’t seem to hate her and they had plans to got to hogsmead. This brought on another onslaught of worries. Not the fact that Luna didn’t hate her, the trip the hogsmead. Ginny had never been to hogsmead before since she was a third year and this was her first year being allowed to go. She had heard her brother’s talk about it before but... Fred and George had a tendency to stretch the truth a bit and Ginny doubted that half the things they said were true.  
What if I make a fool of myself? Ginny hoped all would be ok. She tried to think of calming thoughts. Luna seems understanding, I doubt she’ll be mad if I don’t make my way around so well. Plus we haven’t even turned in our permission slips yet. We probably won’t go to hogsmead for another two weeks anyways. It will be fine.  
Ginny thought calming thoughts until she finally went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the people who left kudos on my story! I’ll be posting the next six chapters today, as promised.  
> BlueBelle


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny send some letters... and receives a mysterious love note in return.

Chapter Six  
Ginny woke up late. Really late. It was already ten AM by the time she was awake! She had panicked for a moment but then remembered that it was Saturday and laid back down in the bed.  
It was such a comfortable bed. So soft and pillowy. It was a lot nicer of a bed than the one she had at home.  
Her own room at home was very bland. There was a bed in the corner. Next to the bed was a dresser with some pictures. She had a few Quidditch posters hanging on her wallls but not much.  
Her Hogwarts room felt more like home than her other room did anyway. She went down to eat some sort of breakfast. She wasn’t sure if breakfast was still an option at 10:30 but... she was starving. 

To Ginny’s delight, breakfast was, in fact, still happening. She loaded her plate with eggs and sausages and sat down. Pretty soon her owl came swooping in and dropped a letter, along with the Daily Prophet, onto her lap. The letter was from her mum.

Dear Ginny,  
I miss you so much dear! I do hope that things at Hogwarts are going well. Have you gotten into any danger yet? I hope the answer is no. By the way, have you made any friends yet? If not, I’m sure that being on the quidditch team will help. When are tryouts? I’d like to know so I can owl you some sort of good luck present. I’ve got so many questions for you. Like, how are Ron and Harry? Are they staying out of trouble? Are you staying out trouble? I hope so. Be safe!  
Love,  
Mum

P.S I sent you a back to school gift. The owl wasn’t strong enough to carry it so the gift will be coming later! 

Ginny smiled. She was glad her mum was supporting quidditch. She would have to find out when tryouts were soon so she could send an owl back to her mum. Suddenly another owl came swooping onto the table and dropped a letter in her lap.

“For me?” Ginny asked.

The owl simply flew away. She didn’t recognize the owl at all. Perhaps it’s the gift mum was talking about? She opened the letter.

Dear Ginny,  
I wrote this poem  
So I could  
Say all the things I want say  
Like how I love  
Your pretty smile  
And you’re all I think of  
Every day  
I wish I could tell you  
But I’m too afraid  
Of rejection and denial  
But just know, please know  
I’d give up everything to be the reason you smile

It was... a love poem? And unsigned? It must be a prank. Probably Fred and George wanting to get a good laugh. But... it’s too pretty to be the work of Fred and George. Sure, the poem didn’t stick to a rhyming pattern and it certainly wasn’t perfect. But it was close to the heart. It was sweet. But then who could have sent it?  
Ginny tucked the letters in her bag and walked up all the stairs to her dorm.  
Who designed the dorm placements anyway? Slytherin is all the way in the dungeons. Gryffindor is all the way at the top of a tower.  
It was almost like the founders knew there would be a Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry so they made sure the dorm rooms were as far away as possible.  
Halfway up the stairs, Ginny changed her mind and went to the owlery. She found some parchment and a quill and started to write her letter. 

Dear mum,  
I haven’t gotten in any trouble. I don’t think that Ron or Harry has either. The quidditch tryout dates haven’t been announced yet but I will make sure to tell you when I find out! Your gift hasn’t came but I did receive a- 

Ginny paused, should she tell her mum about the letter? Maybe her mum could ask her brothers? It probably couldn’t hurt. She crumbled up the letter and threw it away. She decided to start over.

Dear mum,  
No, I haven’t gotten into any trouble. I do not think the boys have either. However, I received a love poem in the mail from an owl I didn’t recognize. Would you mind owling the boys to see if they sent it as a prank? As for quidditch tryouts, they haven’t been announce yet. I will make sure to owl you as soon as I find out. I hope I make the team! Your gift hasn’t come yet though I suppose that’s to be expected. School is going well. I met this girl named Luna and she seems very nice. She gets made fun of a lot so she understands how it feels to be bullied. I feel bad for her, she’s very... eccentric. People like to call her Loony as a nickname. I hope everything is going well at the burrow!  
Love,  
Ginny.

Ginny wondered if she should try to send a letter to the secret admirer but then decided against it. The owl would probably get lost and then she would have no owl until she could find him.  
She sealed her letter to Mum and gave it to her family’s owl. She watched as it flew away. 

Ginny wished she could just fly away from her troubles. It must be so nice, to be an owl. At any moment, if things get to much for you or you just want to leave, you can fly away. It must be marvelous.  
Ginny waited there, in the owlery, for a long time. She didn’t know what she was waiting for exactly, it just felt nice to be there, surrounded by things that wouldn’t, and couldn’t judge you. 

That was, until a rather pretty, blond, fourth year walked into the owlery.

“Hello Ginny.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives in the owlery.

Chapter Seven 

()

“Hello Ginny.”

“Oh, erm... hi Luna.” Ginny’s cheeks flushed and her heart started pounding. She suddenly became very nervous. She was worried Luna would think she was weird, or creepy, or- bloody heck, has this been what my life has come too? Why am I obsessing over what she thinks of me? As much as she wanted the nervousness to go away she couldn’t. Her stomach was fluttering and her head was spinning. She hoped that she didn’t look as much of a mess on the outside as she was on the inside. Please let me not make a fool of myself. 

“What are you doing here?” The blond asked. 

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. Did she really not think badly of her? So far it felt like all she had done was make a fool of herself in front of Luna and somehow, somehow she didn’t care. 

“I’m just sending a letter to my mum. Normally she checks in with me after the first week of school and I just decided to send a return letter so she doesn’t, you know, worry about me or anything. Or worry about my brothers or-“ 

Ginny stopped herself. She was rambling again. So much for not making a fool out of myself. Ugh, what was it about this girl? She makes me feel so nervous, but I love spending time with her. It’s like the nervous-y feeling aren’t pleasant but I’m willing to overlook them for... what? Luna? I’m willing to overlook bad feelings for a girl I’ve only known for a week? Ginny asked herself that but she already knew the answer. It was yes. She was always willing to drop everything for just seeing Luna. Maybe she couldn’t admit it to herself yet, but it was true. Whether she liked it or not.

Luna laughed. It was a sweet sounding laugh. Loud and quick. Kind of like the tinkling of bells. 

“I think it’s cute that you sent a letter to your mum. I’m sure she’ll be happy,” Luna said. 

“So, um, why are you here?” Ginny asked. Now that the initial embarrassment had worn of she was curious as to what the other girl was doing here.  
Luna blushed profusely.

“N-nothing,” she stammered, clearly embarrassed. Ginny wondered why. 

“Ok... do you want to go do something? We could go hang out in the common room or somewhere else if you want,” Ginny suggested. 

“No,” Luna started to say. Her heart dropped and she felt a wave of disappointment crash over her.

“Oh. Ok,” she said sadly as she started to walk out the room.

“Wait, Ginny. You didn’t let me finish. I’d rather stay here, in the owlery... with you,” Luna said quietly. 

Ginny blushed in embarrassment. She took a few steps closer to Luna. Luna walked towards her until they were so close Ginny could feel luna’s breath on her.

“Ok,” she whispered. She looked into Luna’s eyes. They were so beautiful. She looked at her face and tried to memorize every bit of it. She wanted luna’s face to be etched into her mind. First, her eyes. They were big and beautiful. Then, her lips. They were a light pink. They looked so soft. Her cheeks, they were light red. Ginny realized that Luna had been blushing and awkwardly took a few steps backward. She didn’t want to make Luna uncomfortable. Even if she had been the one to close the gap between them... She noticed that Luna was blushing an even deeper red.

“S-sorry,” Ginny stammered.

“It’s ok,” Luna reassured. 

They went over to the windowsill. It had a part that was jutting out as a seat. Ginny sat down on it and Luna sat next to her. Luna put her head in her lap and Ginny played with her hair. They talked about lots of things. School work, homework, Quidditch. 

“I can’t wait for the tryouts.”

“Are you trying out? Or do you just like watching them?”

“I’m trying out. I’ve always loved playing quidditch, and I’d like to be on the team. What about you?”

“I like to watch. I’m rubbish at quidditch but I like to think I’m good at cheering the teams on.” 

“About a year ago I remember seeing a girl wearing a giant paper mache lion’s head at a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Was that you?”

Luna blushed. 

“Yes, that was me.”

“That was some dedication to quidditch. When I play will you come watch me?”

“Of course.”

“And will you wear that giant lion head?” Ginny teased.

Luna laughed and sat up so she could look at Ginny.

“Hey!”

Ginny felt mildly uncomfortable with Luna so close but she didn’t want it to stop.

“Calm down, I’m teasing. It would be terrific though if you could wear it. That lion head was awesome.”

“Really?” Luna asked softly.

“Really.” Ginny gazed into her eyes. She suddenly felt an urge to kiss her. A mental image flashed in her brain. Ginny... kissing a girl. But not just any girl... Luna. No. It can’t be! I’m not... I can’t... it’s not.. no! Nononono! Ginny hopped off the windowsill and backed away.

“I’m sorry... I-I- I can’t,” Ginny stuttered.

Luna looked at her in confusion. “You can’t what?”

“No, no, I’m sorry. I just- I just-” 

Luna sprang off the windowsill and looked at Ginny, straight in the eyes.

“What is it? Did I do something? I’m sorry if I did.” No! It’s not your fault. I’ve got to get out of here. 

“N-no it’s not you. I’ve g-got to go. I’m sorry, I really am.” Ginny ran out of the owlery, leaving a very confused Luna behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a lot before posting and I’m still not totally confident in it. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tried to sort out some of her problems... and discovers something in the process.

Chapter eight 

Ginny sprinted down the Hogwarts halls. Her heart was racing, her head was pounding. A few times prefects told her to stop but she ignored them. Finally she had to stop running. She looked down and started panting. She realized she was gasping for air. Ginny clutch her side and tried to breathe. As soon as the pain stopped and she could breathe again, Ginny collapsed on the ground. She made sure the passage was isolated before she burst into tears. 

Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?  
She just wanted the fluttery feeling in her stomach to disappear. She wished with all her heart she could just be... normal. No Tom Riddle or the diary. No fluttery feelings or unwanted attraction. She couldn’t be... gay.  
Ugh. What would my parents say? I can’t be. I just can’t.  
Besides, she liked boys. That had to count for something... right? But Luna. She was so perfect, just absolutely beautiful. So kind, and understanding. Ginny would live her whole life without kissing another boy if it meant she could spend it with Luna. What do I do?  
She groaned and clutched her head.  
Why? Why does it have to be me?  
She just wanted to deny her feelings. Pretend that she felt no different around Luna than she did around others. Pretend that she was normal.  
What will my parents think? She didn’t know. They had never said much on matter, but whether that was a good thing or bad, she didn’t know. She hoped they would be supportive but there was always that chance... ugh she didn’t know. That seemed to be the answer to everything, I don’t know. She curled up and cried softly for awhile as she tried to think through her thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny woke up and realized she was still in the hallway she had ran away too. She neck was cramped and her back hurt from falling asleep against the wall. She groaned as she remembered the events that had taken place the day before. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. On one hand she felt very, very, awkward around Luna and also wasn’t sure if she could be around her without freaking out. On the other hand, she adored spending time with Luna and if she was being honest... it felt nice to have a friend. Luna was a great friend. She was great at listening and was just overall a nice person to spend time with. Ginny wasn’t sure if she was ready to lose that. She ended up walking to her dorm and laying under her bead. She thought over all of the details and things she felt for a long time before coming to a decision. She realized a few things.

One: she had a crush on Luna Lovegood. It wasn’t debatable. Ginny was one that liked to find out facts. She always had a way of sorting information through her brain. All of the symptoms added up. The sweaty palms, fluttery stomach, her head spinning. Everything pointed to having a crush. Not to mention the mental image of her kissing Luna that constantly played on repeat in her mind. It somehow felt wrong... but also very right. There was her mother’s voice in her head, “it’s a sickness. Anyone who thinks otherwise needs to be cured.” But also Luna’s. Soft and understanding and nonjudgmental.

Two: she wasn’t straight, but she also wasn’t... gay. She didn’t think she was ready for a specific label yet but one couldn’t like girls and also be straight now, could they? 

And three: Luna must never, ever know. It would mess everything up. Luna would feel awkward and Ginny would feel awkward. Luna would probably think she was disgusting and awful. She’d probably lose her friendship. Luna would stop talking to her or worse... Luna would tell people and she would be a laughing stock. Just one more thing to add to her ruined reputation. 

Ginny shuddered as she thought about the cruel nicknames that could follow her coming out. From a wide range of slurs to made up nicknames, the teasing would be unbearable. She sighed and crawled out from under her bed.  
She paid no attention to her roommates. The rooms were split into a room of three and a room of two. Ginny shared a room with two girls.  
One had light brown skin and short brown hair. Her name was... Addison Levi.  
Ginny knew that Levi was half blood. Levi often passed glares and was quick to blame Ginny of any problems. The other girl was friends with Levi. She knew the other was muggleborn and frankly, terrified of Ginny. She had been since the second year, after she had found out about the “incident”. Ginny couldn’t remember her name. Her roommates weren’t mean but they certainly weren’t nice. For the most part, they ignored her. This was good since Ginny often snuck out.  
She crawled into her bed and pulled over the soft, breezy, blanket. It was enchanted to keep her cool in the summer and warm in the winter. All the blankets were. 

Despite being heavily exhausting, Ginny had a hard time falling asleep. Maybe it was everything she had realized or maybe she was worried, but either way Ginny had a hard and restless night.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has a bad dream, and Luna takes her on a “date”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: internalized homophobia

Chapter nine

Ginny stood in the library, looking at Luna.

“Hello Ginny,” Luna said with a cruel sneer that was completely unlike her nature. 

“Hi Luna,” Ginny said hesitantly. She walked forwards and waved. She watched as Luna extended a hand. Ginny grabbed it, as if to shake hands but Luna thrust her towards the ground. Suddenly all the students were in the library watching them. 

“W-what are you doing?” Ginny asked.

“Your a monster!” Luna yelled. “You have a sickness!”

“What are you talking about?!” Ginny cried.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I see the way you look at me in the halls, how you blush when I talk. Your sick! You have to be cured!” 

Ginny screamed as Luna kicked her nose. She looked up to try and plead with Luna but saw her mum instead.

“Come with me Ginny, you have a sickness. It needs to be cured,” her mum said in a haunting tone.

“N-no!” Ginny protested. She begged to stay at Hogwarts as her mum dragged her away. All of the students faces were blurring around her and a sea of voices chanted,  
“You have a sickness. You have a sickness.”

“Come along Ginny, you need to be cured.”

Luna woke up. She was sweating and her heart raced. She quietly walked to the bathroom and doused her face in cold water. She locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She could still hear the voices chanting in her head.  
You have a sickness, you have a sickness. She screamed in her head for it to stop. The voices felt as though they were getting louder, though Ginny knew it was all in her head. She quickly threw open the toilet seat and vomited. She sat there, on the floor for a while. She felt a bit better and the voices were gone, but she had a raging headache. Eventually she crawled back to her bed and tried to fall asleep.

()

It was very early when Ginny woke up. Well, she didn’t really wake up per-se, she just got tired of laying in bed and decided that 5 am was an appropriate time to get up. She hadn’t gotten much rest after the nightmare. She drifted in and out of sleep for hours before she decided to ditch the idea of sleep altogether. Her headache was still painful and she felt awful but she managed to get dressed and walk down to the great hall. It was a Sunday so she didn’t have classes. Thank goodness. She piled some eggs onto her plate and ate sleepily. There were only a few other students eating, since it was so early. There were two girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table. They looked to be first years and to be friends. There was one boy sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table. He looked older. Probably fifth or sixth. She surveyed the Slytherin table and to her surprise she saw Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t eating, just sitting there, looking anxious. She felt a but of pity before remembering all the times he had called her family blood traitors and she couldn’t forget how awful he was to Hermione. She quickly looked away. Ginny seemed to be the only one sitting at the Gryffindor table. Huh. Ginny sighed. She knew what she had to do. Confront Luna and apologize for the day before. Hopefully Luna wouldn’t be mad. That was the main concern. But the dream kept playing in her head. She could still head her mother’s voice.  
Your sick, Ginny, and you have to be cured. Your sick. Your sick. 

She clutched the sides of her head as though it would stop the voices. As soon as she realized what she was doing though, she dropped her hands from embarrassment. It was a good thing she was one of the only ones there, she didn’t want to cause a scene. 

/\/\/\/\/\

After she ate, Ginny went back to her dorm and worked on homework. She had three essays to finish and also a dream journal to fill out. It took her all of five hours to finish everything except an essay. By that time it was noon. She quickly looked over her essays and then decided to sought out Luna. Ginny first looked in the great hall but could not find Luna. She had no idea where the common room was so she couldn’t search there. She ended up wandering the castle for what seemed like hours.  
Where’s a map when you need one?  
After around and hour (but seemed like five) she managed to find the great hall and ate lunch. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by other Gryffindors but feeling quite lonely, when Luna walked in. Ginny stood up and ran over to Luna.

“Hey, can we talk?” She asked. Luna looked at her in confusion, but nodded. They walked around to a secluded hallway. “I’d like to explain what happened yesterday.” Luna looked at her as if to say, “go on.” Ginny was blanking, she hadn’t thought of an excuse yet. “Umm, sometimes I- erm...”  
“Ok?”  
“I have flashbacks. Of being controlled by the diary. It happens when I come into close contact with another and sometimes gets triggered randomly. That’s what happened yesterday, that’s why I ran off. I’m really, really sorry,” Ginny lied. 

She felt bad for lying but Luna could never know the truth. She also felt a little bit proud of coming up with the lie. This could guarantee that Luna wouldn’t get so close anymore and it would be easier to hide her crush. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I thought you were mad at me. That’s why I was avoiding you today. If you ever need to step out and calm down then it’s ok. I’ll understand.” Luna sounded a bit guilty but also relieved. 

“Ok. Thank you,” Ginny said quietly. Luna smiled.

“Oh guess what?” Luna asked. She looked exited and as if she had just remembered something happy.

“What?” 

“Professor Flitwick told everyone today that today is the first day for Hogsmead! I’m pretty sure that the third years meet up with their head of house to go over the rules at... oh yeah, 2:00,” Luna said excitedly. “I’m a fourth year so I don’t have to do the permission stuff but we can meet up somewhere if you’d like.” Her silver eyes were shining. 

“That would be great! Umm I’m pretty sure it’s almost two so I should probably get going. Where should we meet? My brother’s have told me all about Hogsmead so I know my way around pretty well.” 

“How about we meet at the Three Broomsticks?” Luna suggested.

“Ok,” Ginny agreed.

“See you then!” Luna called out after her.

“Yep!” Ginny said, as she walked away. She hurried to her dorm and grabbed her permission slip. She also grabbed a brown bag she had gotten for her books and raced down to the great hall. She made it just in time to see Professor McGonagall taking permission slips. She gave hers to the Professor and got to Hogsmead.  
It was beautiful, and Ginny hoped that it would be a very good day.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny goes to hogsmead with Luna.

Chapter ten

Ginny walked through Hogsmead and marveled at all the stores. On her way to The Three Broomsticks she saw a number of cool shops. There was one called Honeydukes, which had glass windows in the front, showing off rows and rows of different candies. There were chocolate frogs, exploding pepper snaps, Bertie Botts every flavor beans, and lots of others. She also saw one called Zonko’s joke shop, which showed shelves full of pranks and other random stuff for mischief. Eventually, she came to The Three Broomsticks and opened the door. Luna was sitting at one of the tables, looking out the window. Ginny slid into the seat next to her and Luna gasped.

“Your here! I mean, I knew you’d come but I was a little worried you’d bail,” Luna rambled, blushing slightly. Why the heck is she blushing? Ginny let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, when we first hung out at the library I thought the same thing.” Luna looked relieved. 

“Anyway, do want to order a butterbeer?” Asked Luna.

“Sure,” Ginny responded. Luna walked up to the counter and ordered the drinks. She came back holding two butterbeers.

“They’re really good.” Ginny took a sip and silently agreed. It was warm and delicious. It reminded her of home, but in a good way. 

“Yeah they are,” she said, after she saw Luna’s look of anticipation. She realized she had been silent for a while.  
They sat and drank their butterbeers until Luna spoke up.

“So where do you want to go next?” She asked.

“I’m not really sure,” Ginny responded. It was true, she wasn’t sure, as she had never been to Hogsmead before. 

“Well, we could go to Honeydukes Sweet Shop, which sells candies. Or we could go to Zonko’s. 

“Hmm, how about we go to Honeydukes, then Zonko’s and after that we can go to the shrieking shack,” Ginny offered. Anything was fine with her though.

“Sounds good to me,” agreed Luna. She held out her hand to Ginny. For a brief moment, she had flashback of her dream, Luna holding on her hand, saying she was sick.

You have a sickness. It needs to be cured. 

She shuddered, worried that her dream would become a reality. But when she looked into Luna’s eyes, she saw kindness and understanding. Ginny grabbed the other girls hand and they walked out of the pub.

/\/\/\/\/\

First, the pair went to Honeydukes. The shop was beautiful. There were rows upon rows of different sweets. There were normal ones, like Drooble’s Best Blowing Bubble Gum, and licorice sticks, but also weird ones like Cockroach Clusters and Fly Honey. Yuck. Who would eat those? Luna grabbed her hand once more and they ran through the store. Ginny tried not to blush from the warmth of Luna’s palm.  
“Woah! Slow down!” Ginny said with a laugh. Luna ignored her and continued to run through the store until they tripped and knocked down a display case. Ginny was blushing furiously after landing right on top of Luna. She could smell her breath they were so close. Luckily their moment was interrupted by the lady working the store.  
“Out! All of you!” The lady ordered. Her finger was pointing at the door. Ginny and Luna looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. The lady glared and muttered something about ‘back in my day...’. Ginny and Luna ran out the door and laid down on the grass. They were still laughing and people were giving them strange looks as they passed. 

“T-that was hilarious!” Ginny wheezed. Luna nodded. 

“Yes, it was!” She said through tears.

“It’s too bad we didn’t get to buy a thing though. I wanted to try one of those enchanted honeysickles,” Ginny said. Luna grinned mischievously and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small bag. “What’s that?” Ginny asked. Luna untied the strings and reached in. To Ginny’s surprise she pulled out an assortment of treats. 

“I charmed the bag to hold things,” explained Luna. She held up a honeysickle. “What’s that you said about candy?” 

“Luna! You can’t steal from Honeydukes,” chastised Ginny.

“I didn’t steal, I paid for them while you were in the loo,” said Luna. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” she added quietly. 

“It’s a lovely surprise. Now pass me a chocolate frog!” 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon laying on the grass, laughing and talking. It was a great way to spend time. 

“Wow,” Ginny said, looking up at the sky. “I can’t believe how long we’ve been here.”

“Yeah,” Luna agreed. “Time flies.” They packed up the rest of the sweets in Luna’s bag and stood up. 

“How about we visit the shrieking shack before we leave,” Ginny suggested. Luna agreed, and they set off to the shack. 

“Wow,” Ginny said in awe as she gazed at the shrieking shack. It was very tall and rickety and almost looked as though it would topple at any moment. There were many oddly shaped windows and one of them was cracked. It was a sight for sore eyes, if she was being honest. A howl came from the shack.

“Rumor has it the shack is haunted,” Luna said. “Do you think so?”

“Maybe, that howl was terrifying,” responded Ginny. Truth was, she knew exactly what went on in that shack. She had overheard her brother’s conversation with Harry once and they ended up explaining it to her. She knew all about Professor Lupin’s... condition and how he went to the shack to transform. She didn’t want to explain that to Luna though, since it wasn’t really their business. Luna shivered and Ginny handed Luna her coat.  
“You don’t have to do that,” urged Luna. She was hugging the coat tight though and Ginny could see she needed it.

“Don’t be silly, I’m not cold anyway. Come on, let’s head back.” They walked back to hogwarts in a peaceful silence. Once they got back, Luna tried to give her the coat back.

“You can keep it, it looks better on you anyway,” Ginny said.

“Are you sure?” Asked Luna hesitantly. 

“Of course. I’ve got tons at home.” Ginny didn’t have tons at home but she liked seeing her jacket on Luna. She also didn’t get cold easily. After more arguing, they parted ways and Ginny went back to her dorm. She walked to her room smiling dreamily.  
It really had been the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating every Monday from now on! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny learns of the Triwizard Tournament.

Chapter eleven 

When Ginny woke up, she was surprised to realize she felt well rested. There had been absolutely no nightmares the night before and she felt sort of peaceful. She quickly realized that she had to get to her classes, so got ready and sprinted down to the breakfast hall. Once again she cursed the founders for building the Gryffindor room so far away from everything! By the time she got to the great hall, students were already scrambling about, trying to get to classes. She sighed, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran off to her first class.  
—————  
Ginny’s day felt like a blur. She spent the entire class either daydreaming about Luna, doodling, or just outright not paying attention. She scarcely understood what her professor’s were going on about. All she knew was she had gotten an E on her Herbology essay, an O on her astronomy paper, and As for everything else. She wasn’t surprised. She knew she wasn’t an amazing student, not bad, but she was certainly no Hermione Granger. She went to her common room and had barely walked through the door before Seamus came bounding through the picture frame yelling,

“Announcement in the Great Hall! Announcement in the Great Hall! Come to the Great Hall quickly! McGonnagall said so and she’s pretty scary when she’s mad so you BETTER COME QUICK!” 

“Jeez, Seamus, calm down,” muttered a Gryffindor.

“Yeah you git, your making my ears bleed,” agreed another. 

Seamus laughed loudly and the Gryffindors glared.  
Ginny made her way to the Great Hall and her eyes immediately fell to Professor Dumbledore, who was standing at his podium in the front of the room. Her beckoned for them to all sit down and waited for a couple minutes before everyone had arrived. 

“Now that we have everyone here, I’d like to make an announcement. I’m sure some of you have heard of the Triwizard Tournament, but most of you have not.” 

He was right about that, Ginny had never heard of this ‘Triwizard Tournament’. 

Dumbledore continued, “Every 100 years, three schools are chosen to partake in this tournament. Each school will choose a student and those three students will compete in three magical trials. There is a point system to each trial. Whoever has the most points in the end will be winner of the Triwizard Tournament, which is a great honor. The prize is also quite grand.” 

The professors eyes twinkled and he looked over to Professor Flitwick, who was wheeling along a cart. There was a sheet on top of the cart and it looked to be covering something quite bulky. Dumbledore pulled off the sheet and revealed a golden trophy. It glittered and shined. It was a marvelous sight.

“That’s not all though, there is also money that you will be rewarded if you win.” Dumbledore looked across the students. 

Most were chattering excitedly, some were already declaring how they would win.

“There are three schools competing. Hogwarts is one of them, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang are competing as well. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting.”

A great cheer broke out across the great hall. Ginny even heard a few people yell, “GO HOGWARTS!”

Dumbledore paused until the cheers subsided, and then continued, “Now, you are all wondering how the student will be chosen, yes?” 

He motioned to Professor Flitwick, who had left to get something else and had now returned. Professor Flitwick pulled the sheet off the mysterious something and the students gasped in awe. It was a giant goblet, with blue fames leaping out of it. It looked to be made of a particularly strong stone and was faded with age. It was magnificent.

“This is the Goblet of Fire. Each student that is of age that wishes to participate will wright their name on a piece of paper. They will then drop their name into the fire. In exactly one week the goblet will spit out the contestant it deems worthy for the Tournament. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be using the Goblet as well. And that brings me to my final announcement. Let us welcome Beauxbatons school of Magic!”

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and rows upon rows of teenage students come walking in. They were all wearing blue uniforms and looked very graceful and intelligent. There was one girl specifically, that Ginny couldn’t take her eyes off. She was tall and blond and had the most marvelous blue eyes. Ginny felt as though she could stare at her forever. Suddenly one of the students at the table started talking.

“That’s Fleur Delacure. She’s part Veela which means anyone who has attraction to girls won’t be able to take their eyes off her. I guess that means all the guys will be ogling her all year while us girls stay normal,” said a Gryffindor girl with a laugh. 

“Actually, in order to make sure that doesn’t happen, Dumbledore will be putting a potion in our food that makes unwanted attraction to magical creatures go away. It’s a really complicated potion and most schools don’t do it but you know Dumbledore, he’s always got to go all out,” explained a different student. 

Ginny managed to peel her eyes of Fleur who was looking rather uncomfortable. 

Luckily Dumbledore started talking again, “Thank you Beauxbatons for that marvelous introduction. I trust that Madame Maxime has explained it to you?”

The students nodded.

“Wonderful. Now, let us introduce Durmstrang!” 

The Durmstrang students also came walking through the Great Hall. Ginny didn’t take much notice of the students. They were all wearing brown uniforms and marched in an order. However, many girls were gushing over one of the boys.

“Is that Victor Crum?” 

“Yeah I think it is!”

“I saw him at the quidditch game!” Wait. Victor Crum? Victor Crum was a professional quidditch player. He was very good and one of the youngest in the league. She hasn’t realized he was still in school! And at Hogwarts no less!  
Ginny had a feeling that this year was going to be very eventful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im updating a little early, since I have school tomorrow and wouldn’t have time to post until later. Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to say two things.  
> 1\. I’ll now be posting twice a week! Monday’s and thursdays, unless someone has a suggestion.
> 
> 2\. Thank you for the kudos! Your support is very appreciated. 
> 
> Here’s an extra chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had been standing in the middle of the Great Hall awkwardly for awhile now and Ginny was wondering where they would be staying. Dumbledore must have been thinking along those lines as well because he started talking.

“You must be wondering where the new students will sit. Since this is not a permanent thing, you will not be sorted into houses. There are a few extra rooms I have prepared for you. That is where you will stay. Your headmasters have already heard the explanation and will be explaining the rest to you. As for my students, you will be continuing life as usual. However, there will be no quidditch.” 

A great cry rang out across the great hall. Many students were grumbling- Ginny included. No Quidditch! What?! It was the only thing I was looking forward too... oh well. 

“That isn’t very good. I’m a fan of quidditch myself and I know you were looking forward to it. I’m sorry,” said Luna. She was standing next to the Gryffindor table.

“Wait... aren’t you supposed to be at the Ravenclaw table? Isn’t that a rule?” Asked Ginny. 

She couldn’t remember it ever being said but it seemed like the sort of thing you just knew.

“Hmm, it is? I can’t remember it ever being said, I suppose I’ll just have to wait and see if I get in trouble,” said Luna as she slid into the seat next to Ginny. “By the way, I’ll have to talk to some of the students from Durmstrang. Their heads are just full of wrackspurts, I’ll have to ask how they found them.” 

A few girls laughed and one whispered, “Loony loony Lovegood.” This sent the kids sitting next to them into another burst of giggles. 

“Nasum aranearum,” Ginny whispered with a flick of her wand. 

It was a spell she had been working on for awhile. It was similar to the bat bogey hex however with this one instead of bogeys turning into bats, spiders simply crawled out your nose. Sure enough, the girls started screaming and flailing about.

“Help me! Get them off! Get them off!” Ginny smirked.

“Engorgio,” she whispered.

The once teeny tiny spiders that were crawling about were now huge. The screaming intensified and Ginny laughed when she saw Ron put his feet on the chair. 

“Now now, calm down. Finite incantem,” cast a prefect.

It caused the nose to stop spouting spiders but ones crawling on the floor remained. The prefect stopped to think and then cast, 

“Arania exumai,” and the rest of the spiders were gone. Ginny saw Dumbledore let out a small chuckle and then talk once more.

“I know you are all upset over the lack of quidditch this year but I believe this is for the best. Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons may leave, your headmasters will explain the rest. As for my students, you may go back to your dorms.” Ginny linked hands with Luna and they walked out of the Great Hall.

“What do you think about the Triwizard Tournament? It sounds pretty dangerous but if I was old enough I’d enter,” asked Ginny.

“I think it will make for a very interesting year,” replied Luna. “Do you want to visit the thestrals with me? The babies have just grown their wings.”

“Umm... sure. I won’t be able to see them though.” 

Luna simply said, “that’s ok,” and pulled Ginny outside. She led her to the forbidden forest and through the trees. Once they were in a clearing, Luna stopped.

“Here they are.” 

“Where?” All Ginny saw was the trees, the grass, and other normal outdoor things.

Luna grabbed her hand and placed it on something. It felt like skin. “Here. You can pet them, if you want. They might look dangerous, but they are really very sweet. There have been very few Thestral attacks, don’t worry.” Ginny moved her hand to pet the thestral’s head. It was squishy and weird. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not but said,

“Wow,” anyway. 

“I know, they’re beautiful.”

[][][][][][][][][]

Ginny and Luna hung out in the forest for a couple hours before heading back to hogwarts. They mostly walked in silence, until they got to the great hall.  
Before they parted ways, Ginny said,

“Thank you. For bringing me there today, I loved it, I really did.” Luna’s cheeks turned a faint pink and she smiled shyly.

“It’s no problem at all,” and then she walked away.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

All throughout the week, seventh years were going up to the goblet of fire and putting their name in. A few underage students tried as well, but… failed.

The first younger student to try, was a sixth year Ravenclaw student named Wayne Johnson. He simply walked up to the goblet, clutching his paper, and tried to drop it in. However, once he was within three feet of the goblet, he was sprung backwards into the air. Wayne landed with a thump, and then, embarrassed, walked quickly out of the great hall. Everyone had been watching, and everyone started laughing when the poor boy fell. Ginny felt a bit bad for him, as he walked away, blushing furiously.

The only good thing that came from the boy trying (but failing) to put his name in the goblet was that the rest of the students had found a newfound confidence, and a few more students entered. 

The next student to enter was a Slytherin girl by the name of Judy. Judy walked up nervously and then dropped her name in. A great flame of blue fire rose up into the air when the parchment was dropped. Judy sprang back and let out a shriek. The entire Great hall -Ginny included- joined in uproarious laughter as the now blushing Judy scampered away. Judy, Wayne, and three other students were the only ones to (try to) enter . 

\---------------

On the second day, more students entered than before. First, was Dariah, a Gryffindor prefect. Most Gryffindor’s let out a cheer as she walked up to the goblet and put her name in. Expecting the fire, Dariah jumped back as soon as she dropped her parchment. Blue flames rose up, then back down, as she walked away confidently. The Great Hall cheered as Dariah smiled. One girl asked, 

“Was it hard?” 

To which Dariah responded with a,

“No,” and strutted away. Along with Dariah, three other gryffindors, two hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin all put their names in that day. There were also 15 students from the other schools.

\--------

On the third day, more and more students entered. Nine Gryffindors, seven ravenclaws, four hufflepuffs, and two slytherins. Among those were twenty students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Cedric Diggory entered that day. He was from Hufflepuff. Ginny remembered him since almost all the girls were fawning over him. He entered it confidently, but not in a cocky way. When his name dropped into the fire, over half the great hall erupted into a cheer.

Fleur Delacour, the part veela, also entered on the third day. Ginny felt the same veela pull she had felt days before when Fleur entered the room. When Fleur entered her name, the reaction was the opposite of Diggory’s. Almost all the boys started cheering and almost none of the girls did. 

“I can’t believe they even let her enter!” whispered one girl.

“Yeah, her veela powers will give her a leg up if she competes, it's definitely not fair!”

A whole bunch of girls were whispering about Fleur. Ginny barely noticed, as she was too busy staring at the veela. She was transfixed by the other girl’s beauty. Fleur’s movement’s were graceful and gorgeous. It wasn’t until Fleur had completely left the room that Ginny broke out of her trance. She glanced at Luna who also looked as though she had just woken up. No, it couldn’t be. Luna wasn’t… no. She wasn’t. I’d never be that lucky. 

Back at the common room, everyone was wondering why Fred and George hadn’t tried entering their names. Sure, they were underage but due to the twins’ reputation, everyone assumed they were going to try to enter. The only questions were how and when. When questioned, the twins replied by saying they were only biding their time and that they had a plan that would surely work.

Another person that everyone was expecting to enter was Viktor Crum. He was a professional quidditch player, and also a Durmstrang student. There was a large group of students- boys and girls alike- that followed Crum around like his own personal paparazzi. Ginny was also very intrigued by Crum, he was a successful quidditch player, and very good. And although he was a seeker, and Ginny’s dream was to be a chaser, she looked up to him in a strange way.

\---------------

Throughout the week, classes were all but cancelled, as almost nobody could focus, and almost all the teachers gave up on teaching class. Even Professor McGonagall didn’t hold proper classes, and instead assigned everybody a short essay at the start of the week, and let students work on it as classwork. 

The only one to hold class as usual was Professor Snape. The teacher was a disfavorite among most, other than the Slytherins he so greatly favorited and also, Luna Lovegood. It was during potions that the twins finally decided to make their debut. Someone's voice (probably Lee’s) cried out through the halls, announcing the news. Everyone rushed out of class to watch, and for once the teachers didn’t stop them. 

When Ginny arrived she saw Fred and George standing by the Goblet of fire, holding glass vials full of a liquid. 

“Ready, Freddie?”

“Bottoms up!” And the twins downed the potions. For a few moments, it looked as though nothing was going to happen. Then, Both twins had a shadow of stubble and a few aging lines.

“It worked!”

“It did!” 

They clasped hands and hopped over the line. Nothing happened, it did seem to work! They both dropped their names into the goblet, and that was when the real trouble started. As soon as the slips hit the fire, Fred and George were blasted backwards. The results of their aging potion sped up and the twins now had long, white, beards looking quite a bit like Dumbledore’s. Their slips floated along in the air before landing on top of one of the boy’s head.

“You!” One of the twins said as he pointed towards the other.

“You!” mimicked the other. 

The entire great hall burst into loud laughter. Unlike the others who had been laughed at, Fred and George didn’t seem embarrassed at all. Instead they joined in the laughter until Professor McGonagall grabbed them by the shoulder and dragged them away, muttering about “such hooligans!” and whatnot. 

\-----------

Viktor Crum finally entered his name on the fifth, and decidedly last, day. He walked soberly up to the goblet, barely clutching his paper, as though he almost wanted it to fall. He didn’t look at the audience, nor did he look happy. He looked as though he would like to be anywhere than where he was now. He dropped his paper in gingerly, ignoring the loud cheers from the audience behind him. Ginny cheered as well, as she looked up to Crum. He walked out of the Great hall afterwards, and acted as though nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I’ve started three Drarry works so if you ship it (like me) then check those out! Don’t worry, this is still my top priority but sometimes I need a break, ya know? Anyways, the next update will be on Monday. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblet of Fire has chosen it's contestants.

Chapter Fourteen

Finally, after five days of anticipation and slacking off, the day was here. Today was the day that the winners would be announced, and the whole school was going to find out who had been chosen. Ginny personally hoped it was someone from gryffindor, because of house pride and all that, but honestly she just didn't want a Slytherin representing the school. That’s what she thought as she rose out of bed to go to her Herbology class. She was supposed to wait there until it was time to join the rest of the school to find out who the winners were. 

Eventually, Professor Sprout led her students into the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore was waiting in the Great hall and standing next to the Goblet of Fire. Almost all the students had arrived and the seats were packed. Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Luna plopped down in the seat beside her. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Luna asked.

“Course not,” Ginny replied. She felt a faint blush reach her cheeks so she focused all her attention on the headmaster.

“The Goblet of Fire will shoot out the name of whoever it has chosen. If you are chosen, you can not back out. Entering your name means you completely understand the dangers of these trials and that you are prepared to compete. If I call your name you will walk over to where I am standing. Your Headmaster will take you aside and explain everything to you. Now then, let’s begin.” The Goblet let out a sudden roar and a great burst of fire. A small slip of paper burst from the fire and fell idly into the headmaster’s hand. “Our first tribute is Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy!” 

The school cheered loudly and a few boys even whistled. Fleur ran up to her Headmaster, smiling, and they left the hall. Ginny had cheered quite loudly for Fleur as well but now that she had left, the trance like feeling was gone. She looked over at Luna, who had that sleepy smile plastered on her face. The same smile she had at the beginning of the week. 

“I’m glad she won,” said Luna. “Are you? There’s a whole group of girls who keep making fun of her behind her back, just because she’s pretty.”

“You think she’s pretty?” Ginny asked bluntly. The thought made her feel oddly jealous. 

“Um, yes, I suppose. All the boys say so at least and you’ve got to agree that she’s at least a little attractive,” said Luna quickly.

“Yeah.” Ginny agreed awkwardly. The entire conversation was becoming rather awkward and she supposed that agreeing would end it the quickest. Both girls turned their attention back to the Headmaster, who was preparing to announce the next contestant. The fire had already burst out and Professor Dumbledore had the piece of paper in his hand.

“From Durmstrang, we have Viktor Crum!” 

There was cheering once more but Crum didn’t wave and smile like Fleur, instead he walked up normally and left. If Ginny didn’t know better, she would have guessed that he didn’t want to be a contestant. 

“He doesn’t look so happy, I hope he’s okay,” pointed out Luna. She’d just confirmed Ginny’s suspicions. 

“I agree, he doesn’t look so good. He’s a pro quidditch player though, so I thought he’d be used to the attention.”

There was only one contestHe looked a lot happier than Crum had. Professor Dumbledore was just about to tell everyone off to bed when the ant left, and the Goblet had just spit out another name.

“And lastly, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Cedric Diggory!” the Headmaster boomed. Ginny and Luna cheered with the rest of the school as smiling Cedric made his way to Professor Dumbledore. Goblet of Fire produced a fourth name. The Headmaster read it aloud, 

“Harry Potter,” he said. “Harry Potter please come here now.” His voice was stern and worried. Ginny saw Harry walk quickly to the Headmaster. They walked off, leaving the rest of the student body to whisper and gossip. 

“Harry Potter! Isn’t he too young?”

“Yes, he is but I suppose the Goblet made an exception for the Golden Boy.”

“Bloody Potter, seems the rules don’t apply to him anymore, not that they ever did before.” 

Gossiping voices filled the Great Hall. “Do you wanna get out of here?” asked Luna. 

“Yeah.” They scurried away. Luna led the way to a painting. 

“What starts with E, ends with E, and only has one letter in it?” the painting asked. 

“Easy, an envelope,” Luna answered as they ducked through the painting. “The painting will only ask a Ravenclaw the riddle. Answer it correctly or with a good answer and it will open,” she explained. Ginny nodded. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the Ravenclaw common room. It had grey walls and blue curtains draping the three large windows. There was a table in the middle with an unfinished puzzle. There was a dark blue rug laying under the table. There were a few couches scattered about and also some rather large pillows. It had a very blissful and mysterious vibe, not at all what Ginny had expected it to be like. 

“Come on, I want to show you my dorm,” Luna said as she yanked Ginny up a winding staircase. Her dorm also had a mysterious air to it. It was one of five so apparently she only had to share with one person. There were two beds, one was decorated with stars and other decorations. She other wasn't bare, but looked rather plain in comparison. The dorm was so- so Luna. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Very very sorry this chapter is late. I will be only posting on Mondays again because writing is hard. I don't know if I have it in me to update twice a week anymore. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, reviews are appreciated, and I'll post again on Monday!


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Luna hopped onto her bed and motioned for Ginny to sit next to her. 

“Your dorm is beautiful,” said Ginny as she sat down. 

“Thank you,” Luna whispered. She grabbed her wand and said, “I've been working on some charms that can dye hair and make flowers, do you mind if I use one on you?”

“Sure.”

Luna started weaving her wand through Ginny’s hair and whispered various charms. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while as Luna worked her magic. It was very calming and sweet. 

“There,” Luna said suddenly. She handed Ginny a mirror. “Do you like it?” Ginny looked into the mirror. Her hair was a light pink that looked even better than her natural red. It worked for her. There were also dark and pastel blue flowers braided into a crown on top of her head. She loved it. 

“It’s perfect. I love it, I really do.” Luna suddenly flung her arms across Ginny in a hug. 

“I’m glad you like it,” she said. 

“Can I do yours? I’ve learned a few beauty spells though they aren’t as advanced as yours,” Ginny asked. 

“Of course,” Luna replied. 

Ginny got her wand out and used a hair dying spell she had heard her roommates use a few times. She hadn’t learned it properly and relied on her memory to cast the charm. She could only manage a few streaks, but it didn’t look so bad. She braided the light blue streaks into a half braid along the side of her head. It was very loose and carefree but somehow seemed to fit Luna. 

“Here,” she said and handed Luna the mirror. “I know it’s not as fancy or advanced or as pretty as yours but do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful, thank you. Let me just secure it with a hair tie.” Luna got up and wrapped her hair in a small rubber band she grabbed from her drawer. “This looks great. What spell did you use?” Luna asked.

“Oh um, it was a spell I’d heard my roommates say before. I’m not really sure what it’s called but the incantation is crinus muto, i think.”

“Hmm, I used that too. Have you used the spell before?”

“No.”

“Well, that would explain it. My hair is wonderful, thank you.”  
Ginny wasn’t totally sure what she was talking about, or why she wanted to know whether she had used the spell before. It didn't really matter though, so she dropped the matter. 

“You are welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chapter and more of a scene. Sorry about how short it is! The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

Ginny decided that she needed to talk to Harry Potter. She didn’t know why, but he seemed to be the only person she could talk to. She had a feeling that he’d either understand or have advice. She also felt that he probably wanted to talk somebody about the Triwizard Tournament. It had been a couple days since he’d been chosen and it was now common news that Ron -her own brother- had stopped talking to the golden boy himself. Nobody knew why, and rumors were spreading like wildfire. Ginny was ashamed of her brother, and felt bad for Harry. So she decided to talk to him. 

She first looked in the library, where she saw neville. She quickly scanned the room and then started to scurry off

“Where are you going?” Neville asked. 

“Ah, just to find Harry. I need to talk to him.”

Finding Harry after that was easy, he was on the quidditch pitch.

“Hey!” Ginny called out. Harry turned his head to look at her.

“Why are you here? Want to know why I put my name in the Goblet of Fire do you?” Harry asked. His words were laced with venom and came out with more sass than she’d expected.

“No… I came to see if you wanted to play a practice round with me or something,” Ginny said. Harry looked at her confused, then annoyed.

“Listen, Gin, I like you. As a sister. Ron’s sister. And I don’t want to hurt your feelings or anything but I don’t want to date you, or be your boyfriend, or have a secret romance, or anything like that. Ok?” 

Ginny let the words sink in. A crush on him? What? She’d had a fan crush on him during her first year and some of her second but she’d gotten over that ages ago. Suddenly the only thing she felt was appropriate to do was laugh. She did, for a while. Harry simply looked at her incredulously.

“What are you laughing at?” He demanded.

“Y- you,” she weazed through laughter. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. 

“What are you talking about? What did I do?” Harry asked as he looked at her. He was obviously confused. 

“I-I’m sorry, but- but, this is hilarious,” Ginny said as she laughed.

“What’s hilarious?” Harry asked. Ginny didn’t even hear him, she was laughing so hard. “What’s hilarious?” He demanded again.

Ginny finally recovered from her laughing fit and looked him straight in the eye. 

“This whole thing? Did you really think I had a crush on you? After all this time? I had a crush on you when I was like ten, I’m thirteen now. That crush is long gone. Also, was that your idea of a nice resection? ‘I don’t mean to hurt your feelings but I wouldn’t date you if my life depended on it.’ You should be pretty glad that I actually wanted to play quidditch with you today and I wasn’t asking you out,” Ginny explained. Harry looked at her for a few moments before realizing what she had just said. 

“Good,” he replied, clearly grateful. “Now let’s play some quidditch.” Ginny accioed her broom and they started flying. It was fun, she felt free. Harry pulled out a snitch and let it loose. They spent hours trying to find it. Harry won when he grabbed the snitch and nearly fell off his broom.

“I’m alright!” He yelled.

“No one asked!” Ginny yelled right back. She dived down to the ground and shook hands with Harry.

“I guess I’m just used to everyone crowing me and asking if I’m ok. Yelling that I’m fine is just an instinct now.”

“Well, I don’t really care. I trust you’re ok. Quidditch is a dangerous sport anyway, someone’s always bound to get hurt, and no offense, but you land yourself in the hospital so much I figure you're used to it.” 

Harry laughed. “This was fun, you know?”

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you, actually that’s why I came here in the first place,” Ginny said hesitantly. He looked so happy and she didn’t want to spoil the mood.

“Yeah?”

“I just thought you should know that I believe you didn’t put your name in the Goblet of Fire and also if you ever need to talk I’m here.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, that means a lot,” he said gratefully.

“Anytime,” Ginny replied. They walked back up to the castle and parted ways. Harry rushed off and said he had to go to the library. When she asked why, he said something about studying with Hermione. He looked oddly eager to study, though.

Ginny didn’t really have anywhere to be so she decided to go to her dorm. There wasn’t much else to do. When she entered the common room, Hermione immediately rushed up to her.

“Have you seen Harry? Neville told me you were off looking for him,” Hermione said.

“Um, yeah, we played some quidditch before he rushed off. He told me he had to study with you in the library.”

Hermione looked perplexed. “That’s odd… I never told him we had to study. He’s in the library?” Ginny nodded. “Ok. I’ll go look for him there! Thanks Ginny.” It was rather odd… Harry didn’t often lie. Ginny shrugged it off before returning to her dorm.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter 17

Ginny sat down at her desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She’d had a few classes the previous week, but even Professor Moody let them slack off during the entree period. This was the first official class. Once everyone was seated, the Professor started the lesson. 

“In this class I will prepare you for the world. The first things we will learn about are the Unforgivable curses, otherwise known as the Unforgivables. Now, the Ministry says you shouldn’t know about them but I disagree. Does anyone here know what the Unforgivables are?” 

Nobody raised their hand. A few people looked frightened. Ginny did know what they were, since she’d overheard her father talk about them a few times. She also knew that they were very, very, dangerous and not something to joke about. 

After an awkward pause of silence, Professor Moody decided to explain what they were himself.

“The Unforgivables are a set of three curses. These three curses are technically illegal to use. Can anyone name an Unforgivable Curse?”

Ginny shakily raised her hand.

“Yes?” 

Ginny cleared her voice. She knew all three but was only knowledgeable about one. 

“One of the curses is the killing curse. It… kills anybody who you cast the curse on,” she explained. The killing curse was probably the most well known curse of the three.

“Yes, that is correct,” Professor Moody said with a creepy smile. “Anyone else?”

One boy raised his hand. 

“Yes?”

“Another one of the curses is the cruciatus curse. It… tortures… the person you cast it on.”

“That is also correct. Five points to Gryffindor for the first person who answered and five points to Ravenclaw for the second.” He paused. “Does anyone know the third Unforgivable Curse?” 

Nobody said anything. The cruciatus and the killing curse were the most well known of the three curses. 

“Very well. The other curse is the imperious curse. It controls the mind of the thing you cast it on. Allow me to demonstrate.” Professor Moody pulled out a jar. Inside was a common looking spider. He let it out and it scampered across the table for a bit. 

Then, Professor Moody cast, “Crucio!”

The spider twitched in agony before falling limp.

It quivered for a bit before a girl yelled, “Please! Stop that! It’s hurting the poor spider!” 

Professor Moody gave her a scary look. “Ah, so you’d rather I stop hurting the spider?”

The girl nodded. “Yes. Please.”

“Very well.” He stopped the spell but then cast another. “Imperio!” He forced the spider to stand up. He raised his wand and the spider was raised in the air. He made the spider float all the way to the girl and land on her head before crawling onto her face.

She let out a small scream. “Get it off me!” She was close to tears by now. 

Professor Moody let the spider crawl around on her face for a couple more seconds before making it drop to the floor. He had it float to his desk and dropped his hold on the spider. The girl whimpered before running out of the room. Ginny wondered if maybe she should run too, but decided against it. 

“Aguamenti.” The jar the spider had once been in was now filled with water. “Perhaps we should let the spider go back to its home. Imperio.” 

He made the spider crawl into the jar of water. The spider was pulled slightly down so it was barely under the water.

“Now, for the last demonstration. Avada Kedavra!” The spider quivered for a moment before completely falling limp. It was dead. “Class dismissed.”

Ginny left class. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Professor Moody- he had used illegal curses. She felt a little bad for the girl, too. 

—————————————————————————

Ginny found an owl by her window when she got back to her dorm. It was one she’d seen only once before, the owl that had brought her the love letter. She’d nearly forgotten about it after everything that had happened. Sure enough, the owl was holding a letter. She opened the parchment and read the contents.

Dear Ginny,

Once again I’m writing to you  
But I’m not really sure why

It’s not like I’ve got a chance  
Saying so would be a lie

Should this be my last letter?  
Will you ever respond?

Could you ever love me?  
The answer to these questions is probably not.

Ugh, just ignore my awful rhymes   
Honestly they suck

My writing ability isn’t great  
Tell me if you want these letters to stop

Sincerely,  
Your secret admirer.

Ginny didn’t necessarily mind the letters, but they were odd. The idea that Fred and George had written them seemed pretty dubious now that she’d received another. Maybe she could meet the secret admirer? She wanted to know who it was pretty badly and she also wanted to tell the admirer she had feelings for someone else. 

Dear secret admirer,

Honestly, I don’t mind these letters too much. I would like to know who you are though. I won’t tell anyone who you are once I find out. Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at 8:00. Don’t be more than fifteen minutes late. I’ll be waiting.

-Ginny

She attached the parchment to the owl and sent it off. A while later she got a reply.

Dear Ginny,

Ok. I’ll be there. I’m going to wear a mask though, since I don’t want you to hate me. Just forget I ever sent the letters. It was stupid of me to do, anyway. Just forget them.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter eighteen

Ginny jumped out of the portrait hole and snuck out to the astronomy tower. It had been 7:40 when she’d left the common room. She waited for a little bit while trying to stay quiet. She didn’t want any teachers to catch her sneaking out past curfew. 

She was getting ready to head back to the common room after waiting for her secret admirer to come when she heard footsteps. She darted into a corner and prayed nobody say her. 

“Umm hello? Sorry it took me so long to come. Are you still here?” A voice asked. 

It sounded oddly familiar. Ginny got out of the corner. 

“Yes, I’m here. Are you the secret admirer?” 

“Yes.” A figure came into view. The person was wearing a large lion’s head on their face. “I came in costume, I don’t want you to know who I am.” 

Ginny had seen that lion’s head before. And that voice… it was so familiar. 

“I feel like I’ve seen you before. Your voice seems familiar and I swear I've seen that lion head somewhere.”

“Oh um… i don’t know why. Anyway, why did you want to see me in person?” the secret admirer asked, changing the subject.

Ginny gritted her teeth and sighed. This was the part she didn’t want to do. 

“I just wanted to tell you that there is someone else I like. I’m sorry. I just figured you’d want to know. I also think the letters you sent were beautiful, but I just can’t return the feelings,” Ginny tried to let the secret admirer down gently. She didn’t know if it had worked though. 

“It’s ok. I figured as much. May I ask who it is? I won’t tell anyone or make fun of you, I’m just curious.” 

The admirer sounded disappointed and sad. Ginny felt sort of bad for the secret admirer. Besides, if the admirer told anyone then she’d know who the admirer was. It was a secret for a secret. She’d also kept the secret inside for so long that telling someone would be a relief. But then again her crush wasn’t exactly straight. It’d be better to keep it a secret.

“I’m not telling anyone.” 

“Oh.” The admirer's voice had that familiar tone again… what was it? Suddenly it hit her. Luna. It was Luna’s voice.

“Luna?” It would be too good to be true. It couldn’t be Luna. But… what if it was?

“Wait what? I’m not Luna. I mean, who’s luna? Definitely not me. Nope, not luna over here. You know, i should probably just go…” The secret admirer- who ginny suspected was luna -turned to leave.

“Wait- don’t leave. If you are Luna, then… then know… that- that I… um,” Ginny started to say. 

What if she wasn’t Luna? And, what if she was Luna and this was all a joke?

“Ginny. What should she know?” The admirer asked slowly.

“That I like her,'' Ginny said quickly. 

She immediately regretted saying it. A million scenarios started playing through her mind. Almost all of them being bad. But what her secret admirer did next was surprising. 

“Are you serious? Or are you joking?” the admirer asked. They sounded worried and hopeful in a too-good-to-be-true sort of way,

“No, I’m not joking, or lying, or saying anything that’s not true.”

“Well then,” the secret admirer said as they took off their mask and revealed a tumble of blonde hair. “I like you too.” 

Luna thrust her lips onto Ginny’s and they kissed. It was awkward and weird and neither of them knew how to kiss, but it felt right. It just did. Ginny pulled away first. 

“You really do like me? This isn’t some sort of cruel joke?”

“Yes. I actually do like you, is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes,” Ginny muttered. After seeing the look on Luna's face she quickly continued talking. “I mean no, I mean, I’m not good at this sort of thing.” 

Luna frowned. 

“I think you're the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of words for this chapter ended up being 666 which is kinda weird, don’t ya think? Anyway, yay for 40 kudos! Kudos and reviews mean the world to me and are always greatly appreciated! 
> 
> My school is out for winter break so I’ll try to write more. Maybe 2 chapters a week again? I’ll try.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19

It had been a couple weeks since Luna and Ginny became official. They hadn’t told anybody yet, mostly because they didn’t really know anybody. Luna was seen as a freak by most people and Ginny was mostly ignored. 

Ginny had gotten closer with Harry though. They’d played a few quidditch practice games together during the past couple of weeks. She’d found out that Harry was pretty enjoyable to be around. The second time they’d hung out together she asked him why he lied.

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“A couple days ago you told me you had to go study with Hermione in the library but when i got back to the common room she said she hadn’t planned anything of the sort. Why did you lie?”

“It’s… complicated. I'll tell you eventually. Don’t worry about it, it’s not dangerous or anything. Just… complicated.”

“Okay…” 

Ginny decided to drop it. Hopefully he’d tell her eventually. She wasn’t going to press for more details. Besides, she was busy with her own business. She had decided to tell Harry about her relationship with Luna. 

—————————————————

It was the day of the first task and also the day Ginny would be coming out to Harry. They were both, to say the least, nervous.

Luna met up with Ginny and they walked outside. There were large bleachers set up for everyone to sit on and three very big tents set up in front. There was also a smaller tent that Harry and the other contestants were walking into. Ginny walked into the smaller tent so she could wish him good luck.

“Hey, Harry? I just wanted to wish you good-,” Harry was standing in the tent kissing Draco Malfoy. “What is going on?” Harry awkwardly pushed Malfoy away. 

“Erm, nothing. Nothing at all. Draco- I mean Malfoy was just, um, he was,” Harry stuttered. He fell silent and then sighed. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.”

“Yeah. So are you and Malfoy… dating?”

“Erm… yes. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone though. We’d rather keep it a secret for as long as possible.” Harry glanced at Malfoy nervously. 

“Ok, I won’t tell anyone on one condition.”

“What?”

“I’d like to talk to you after the contest if that’s okay. I suppose I’m okay with you and Malfoy but I won’t lie, I am confused. You and him don’t make sense in my mind but if you're happy…”

“Okay,” Harry agreed. “Could you give us a minute? We were kind of in the middle of something here.” 

Ginny smirked. “Good luck Harry!” 

She went back to the bleachers and plopped down next to Luna. 

“I wonder what the first task will be,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Luna whispered back. 

The minister of magic soon came out from the winner’s tent. 

“Today is the day of the first task. Each of our contestants will have to retrieve a golden egg. It holds a clue to the second task. Each of our judges will score the other contestants. The first to complete the task is none other than Harry Potter!” 

Ginny watched a nervous looking Harry walk into the audience view. She heard a few cheers but mostly boos from the other houses. The minister flicked his wand and the large covering was taken away. Underneath was a dragon. 

“He has to fight a dragon?” 

“Not just any dragon, that’s a Hungarian Horntail. They’re supposed to be one of the most dangerous dragon species, if not the most dangerous. I hope Harry can manage it.”

Harry stumbled into the dragon’s inclosure. Ginny couldn’t quite make out what he was doing, since he was so far away. Then, something came whizzing through the air and Harry was flying. It was his broom! He flew in circles, faster and faster until the dragon was dizzy. He quickly snatched the egg and flew up high enough that the dragon couldn’t reach him.

Everyone cheered. A group of people went to calm the dragon while the minister ushered Harry to fly down. He was mostly unhurt, other than some scratches. Nonetheless, he was still taken to the medical tent while the other contestants fought their dragons. The next was Fleur, and then Cedric, and then Krum. At the end of the contest, Krum and Harry were tied for first, though Karkaroff had scored Harry pretty unfairly.

All in all, Ginny was pretty proud of how well Harry had done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was late. I got pretty sick and I’ve been tired all week. Plus, I’ve been having some major writers block. Hopefully I’ll get the next chapter out on Monday.


	20. Not a chapter but please read

This is not a chapter! 

So I haven’t updated in about a month and I am pretty sorry. Unfortunately, I won’t be updating anytime soon. I’m very busy with school and my original book among other things.

I am not abandoning this fic nor do I plan to. I just need to take a break. If I end up abandoning it (which I hopefully won’t) I will make an update saying so!! Like I said before, I need a break. I’ve lost a lot of motivation to write this and honestly the past few updates I’ve forced myself to write. 

I just wanted to make it official that this fic is paused.

-Bluebelle


End file.
